A carta
by Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo
Summary: Annabeth recebe uma carta muito estranha de Percy.


Personagens pertencem ao Tio Rick.

* * *

**TOC TOC**

**Uma batida na porta do meu chalé. Larguei o laptop de Dédalo e fui abri-la. Quando abri havia uma carta azul lá. Sorri. Alguns campistas estavam andando perto dos chalés. Mas eu sabia quem havia deixado a carta lá. Meu namorado Percy Jackson. Olhei em volta, ele não estava por lá. Mas sei que foi ele. Sentei no meu beliche a abri a carta. Era uma caligrafia que eu conhecia bem. Era de Percy.**

**Comecei a ler. A primeira frase dizia:**

**"Nunca mais quero pensar em você"******

**Meu coração gelou e comecei a chorar já. Li mais um pouco. Dizia:**

**Nunca vou dizer que******

Te amo

Realmente eu

Não gosto de você

Nunca pense que eu

Serei legal com você

Saiba o que eu sinto por essa declaração

**Peguei o envelope e dizia:**

**Para Annabeth.**

**Do outro lado estava escrito:**

**De Percy Jackson.**

**Por que ele me mandou aquilo?**

**Se quisesse terminar comigo bastava apenas ele dizer que acabou. Não precisava escrever aquilo.**

**Amassei o papel e joguei de baixo da cama. Lavei meu rosto e sai do meu chalé. Fui direto para a arena. Sabia que ele estaria agora lá. E estava certa. Ele lutava. Quando me viu veio até mim sorrindo. Aquele sorriso lindo dele. Que me fez por um momento esquecer porque estava ali. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado como sempre. Quando ele chegou perto de mim me perguntou:**

**-Gostou da carta? – Seus olhos brilhavam. Sorri maliciosamente e dei um tapa na cara dele chegando a fazer estralo. Ele olhou pra mim com a cara vermelha e estava confuso. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.**

**-POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? COMO TEVE CORAGEM? PERSEUS EU TE ODEIO! NÃO PRECISAVA ESCREVER AQUILO. BASTAVA APENAS DIZER QUE ACABOU. EU IA ENTENDER. EU TE ODEIO. NÃO ME PROCURE MAIS!**

**Todos me olhavam preocupados.**

**-Annabeth, você leu a carta toda? – O Percy perguntou baixinho.**

**-PRA QUE?**

**-Leia até o fim e vai entender. Aí quando ler, me procure. – Ele se virou e foi andando até o chalé dele. Sabia que não devia acreditar nele, mas corri para o meu chalé e revirei tudo. Procurei a carta em todos os lugares, mas então lembrei que eu havia jogado debaixo da cama. Terminei de ler a carta com o coração cada vez doendo mais, mas quando cheguei nas ultimas frases, estava escrito:**

"Obs. Houve um erro grave, por isso leia de baixo para cima. !…"

Eu li e ficou assim:

**Saiba o que eu sinto por essa declaração**

**Serei legal com você**

**Nunca pense que eu**

**Não gosto de você**

****

Realmente eu

**Te amo**

**Nunca vou dizer que******

Nunca mais quero pensar em você.

Annie, eu te amo mais do que tudo. Nunca tive muita coragem para admitir. Sabe como eu sou. Espero que não fique chateada pelo susto, mas saiba que eu te amo mais do que tudo"

**Larguei a carta no chão e corri para o chalé três. Ele estava sentado no beliche dele. Hesitei antes de entrar. Ele me viu entrando e abaixei o rosto.**

**-Me perdoa? – Perguntei com a voz fraca. Ele veio até onde eu estava.**

**-Claro. Porque eu te amo e não sei mudar isso. – Eu levantei os olhos e encarei os olhos verde mar me fitando. Aos poucos a distancia de nossos lábios diminuía e nossos olhos fechavam. A distancia foi selado com nosso beijo cheio de amor. Separamos-nos ofegantes por falta de ar.**

**-Percy, eu te amo. – Eu disse e nos beijamos de novo. E claro que tudo que é bom dura pouco. Separamos-nos e vimos Grover nos fitar.**

**-Vocês heim? Uma hora estão se batendo e outra se agarrando. – Nós três rimos.**

**-Como dizem, entre tapas e beijos é ódio e é desejo. – Eu disse.**

**-Ah Grover vai, vá ficar com a Juniper e nos deixe aqui. – Percy disse e eu ri.**

**-Sim Senhor. – Grover se virou e saiu correndo. Eu e Percy o vimos partir rimos mais.**

**-Então o senhor me ama? – Perguntei o fitando.**

**-Bem, sim. – Ele disse sorrindo mais.**

**-Prove.**

**-Como?**

**-Assim. – E eu o puxei para mais um beijo. Mais um de muitos.**

**

* * *

**

Sejam caridosos, um review me faz feliz.  
Então deixem review pliss.  
beijinhoskisskiss


End file.
